Great Expectations
by xheart to thee
Summary: [PiperLeo Oneshot] Piper set the test down and stared at her hands. She was pregnant again.


**Om Title:** Great Expectations  
**Author:** -Leo-Piper-Forever, otherwise known as Molly  
**Feedback:** Feedback is loved.  
**Timeline:** A few months or so after the happenings of the Season Finale. So, my guess is Wyatt is coming 4 and Chris is coming 2. I am going according to the fact that Chris was born 9 months after Wyatt's birthday, I am not going by the date the episode was aired on the TV.

**Status: **A one-shot on my take on how Piper discovers she is pregnant again.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed, nor do I own any of the characters mentioned or involved.

Eggs were scrambling in the pan, coffee was dripping and the sun was shining. Piper stood behind the stove buttering some toast. She looked out the window and watched as a small bird sat on the sill and preened its feathers. Summer was on its way to San Francisco and Piper's life was perfect. Leo was fine, the boys were happy and healthy, and her sisters and their respective partners were happy. It was days like these that Piper had longed for during their eight years of battling surplus amounts of demons. Though she and her sisters still had to cook up the odd vanquishing potion, it wasn't as often as it had been and that was good enough for Piper. They were still the Charmed Ones after all.

The sound of her eldest son's giggling brought her out of her contemplative thoughts. She looked up to see Wyatt running into the kitchen laughing with glee. His face then turned to terror when she heard her husband make an animal-like roar.

"No, Daddy!" Wyatt called as he ran behind the stove and hid behind Piper.

"Rowr," Leo growled as he walked into the kitchen and looked around for Wyatt. Piper nodded toward her legs and Leo smiled.

Piper smiled in return and then turned her head to look down at her blonde haired boy. "Wyatt, sweetie, please go sit at the table. It's too dangerous to be running in the kitchen."

Wyatt looked up at his Mommy and gave her a look of terror. "But Daddy's gonna get me."

Piper averted her eyes to Leo and then back to Wyatt. "Don't worry, if he tries to get you I'll get him first."

Wyatt gave his Mommy's words some thought and then edged his way to the kitchen table, not taking his eyes of Leo for a moment.

Piper laughed softly at her son's actions and then looked to Leo who was making his way over to her. He stood behind her wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Piper closed her eyes and let herself settle into her husband's hold.

"Mmmm," she moaned softly and then opened her eyes as she turned herself around to place a soft kiss on Leo's lips. "Morning."

"Good morning," Leo replied and then kissed her forehead. As he was about to kiss her lips again, Piper pulled back and tilted her head.

"Where's Chris?" She asked as she looked around the kitchen.

"He's in the lounge hiding. He ran, or well tried his best to," he smiled and continued "into the lounge and sat himself down behind a chair. I'll go and rescue him." Leo grinned and then left the kitchen to retrieve their other son. A few moments later Piper heard the sound of bare feet slapping on the cold kitchen tiles and looked up to see Chris toddling into the kitchen clad in only a diaper and tee-shirt.

"Hey baby," she cooed as turned off the stove and walked over to him and lifted him up into her arms. "Did Daddy not dress you properly?"

Chris shook his head fervently and then smiled a toothy grin at Piper. She was about to respond when she was interrupted by Leo walking in.

"Excuse me little buddy, Daddy did try to dress you but you wouldn't let me put the pants that Mommy had left out for you on." Leo pretended to look stern as he titled his head at Chris.

Chris shook his head and screwed up his face. "Geen, no!" He then lifted his tiny and balled it up in toddler anger. "Bwue, yes!" He then put his head on Piper's shoulder and smiled at Leo.

"Well, we'll sort you out after breakfast, kay?" Piper said and placed Chris in his booster chair at the table and then went back to serving their breakfast.

Five minutes later the small family were happily enjoying their breakfast. Piper was glad she had decided to dress Chris after they had eaten because by now most of his breakfast had ended up on his tee-shirt and chubby legs.

"Honey, are you still taking the boys to the park? Because you know I want to do some work for the club at home."

Wyatt's head lifted at the mention of the park and he grinned. "Are we going to the park?"

Leo looked over at him and nodded. "Yes, we're going to give Mommy some peace." He looked to Piper who was smiling at him.

Chris's green eyes widened when he heard a word he recognised and repeated it gleefully. "Pak!"

"Yes, buddy, the park!" Piper laughed and she swallowed the last of her coffee and stood up. "Thanks Leo." She was about to lift her plate when Leo reached over and took it.

"I'll clean up while you clean Chris up." Leo said as he eyed Chris who had begun to lick his sticky fingers. Piper raised an eyebrow at him and then proceeded to lift Chris out of his chair.

"C'mon big guy, let's go get you dressed in blue pants." She said as she walked out of the kitchen and Chris's happy scream of 'bwue" could be heard. Leo smiled as he shook his head to himself.

A few hours later Piper was sitting in the kitchen looking at the accounts for P3. She rubbed her eyes and then looked at her watch. "Lunch time," she muttered. She got up and made her way to the fridge and absentmindedly read the calendar on the fridge door. "The 22," she mumbled. Something was missing. She narrowed her eyes in thought and then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

Her period was late.

It was **very **late. Three weeks to be exact. How could she have forgotten about something like that?

She sighed deeply and then looked at the calendar to make sure she had gotten the date right. She was right. She sat down at the table and began to think about the possibilities.

She couldn't be pregnant. She and Leo had been so careful.

Though there had been that one night.

Paige had offered to take the boys to give Piper and Leo some alone time. Piper had made a nice meal for them but they didn't get round to eating it because as soon as Paige had taken the boys, they were upstairs doing what any other married couple does when they have a free house.

She smiled slightly at the memory. That had been a good night. And it was about three weeks ago. She tapped her foot in thought and then stood up speedily. She couldn't start jumping to conclusions. She may not be pregnant. She'd have to do a test first. And she knew they still had some of those upstairs for when Phoebe had bought some when she thought she was pregnant.

Ten minutes later Piper was pacing the tiled floor of her bathroom. She glanced at the pregnancy stick and then to her watch. Two minutes seemed much longer when it was being timed. After what seemed like a decade, Piper's watch beeped and she took a seat on the toilet lid. She reached for the pregnancy stick, her hand shaking as she held it. She looked down at it.

Two blue lines.

Pregnant.

Piper set the test down and stared at her hands. She was pregnant again.

"I'm pregnant," she said to herself. "I'm going to have another baby." A smile suddenly spread across her face and she stood up and looked in the mirror of her cabinet.

"I have to tell Leo." She placed her hand on her flat belly and smiled. She knew he'd be happy. He'd love to have another baby. Wouldn't he?

Suddenly the smiled disappeared from her delicate features and she began to panic.

What if he Leo didn't want another baby? What if he thought two was enough for them? Would he ask to her have an abortion? No, Leo wouldn't do that. No. She knew Leo well enough to know that he'd welcome another baby with open arms.

She hoped.

"Mommy, Mommy guess what?" Wyatt called as he ran into the lounge to Piper who was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. He held up his hand and Piper leaned over to find a rock in his hand. "Daddy let me take it home. He's called," Wyatt paused and then tilted his head. "I haven't named him anything yet." Piper smiled at her son and then touched the rock.

"Well, whatever he's called, he's lovely." Wyatt smiled at Piper and then turned on his heels and walked to the conservatory to find his toys. She looked over to see Leo walking into the lounge with a sleeping Chris in his arms.

"He fell asleep in the car on the way back. Wyatt chased him half way around the park, tired the little guy out." Piper simply nodded and then indicated that he put Chris in the playpen in the conservatory. A few moments later Leo returned and sat beside Piper on the couch.

"Did you get all your work done?" He asked as he leant back into the pillows of the couch. Piper nodded.

"Um, Leo I have something to tell you." Piper looked down at her hands then took Leo's into hers. Leo's brown furrowed in worry as he looked at his wife.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, worry evident in his voice.

"No, no nothing's wrong." Piper looked into Leo's eyes and smiled. "I'm pregnant."

Leo looked deep into his wife's brown eyes and opened his mouth slightly. "Oh," was all that he could say.

Piper's smile faded as she looked at Leo's expression. "Are you happy?" She watched closely as a smile formed on Leo's handsome features.

"Yes." He leaned over and placed his lips onto hers. He pulled back, their lips barely apart and smiled. "Very happy."


End file.
